Due to proliferation of mobile devices 102, more related digital services have been introduced by service entities (or providers) to take advantage of the growing commercial opportunities available. An example scenario is depicted in FIG. 1, where the mobile devices 102 access the digital services provided by backend servers 104 of the service entities. However, it is getting increasingly difficult for users of the mobile devices 102 to keep track of the available digital services due to an explosive range of those services being introduced everyday, and also equally challenging for the service entities to timely provide the right sort of digital services demanded by the users in view of the above development.
One object of the present invention is thus to address at least one of the problems of the prior art and/or to provide a choice that is useful in the art.